


Broken Reasoning

by Dophne



Series: Ghost Hearts [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Murder, Part 2, Some graphic description of the killing, Steve dies to be with Tony, Tony is precious, finally being together, ghost! Howard, ghost! Maria, ghost!tony, how it happens, it goes dark before it gets better, maybe? - Freeform, psychopath-serial killer! Howard, scuicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve never expected his end to be this way but to be with Tony it was worth it.Steve was just meant to investigate the most haunted house in New York, not fall in love with one of its paranormal guests. But now all he wants is to be with Tony Stark forever.(Summary WIP)





	Broken Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 2 of my series Ghost Heart. This is the missing piece of part 1. 
> 
> There will be about three chapters to this segment. It's broken up oddly but hopefully it will all make sense in the end! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> If you just opened this story I suggest you read part 1. Some parts might be confusing.

  
Steve glared at Howard Stark from across the room as the man leaned casually at the door frame that Tony just left through. Seeing the man with that smug look made his blood boil in fury. He wanted to wipe away that smile but instead just turned his back on the murdering psychopath to calm himself down.

“You want to know? All you have to do is ask,” Howard stepped into the room getting closer to Steve. It made a shiver crawl up Steve's shoulders keeping his back on the psychopath. Probably a bad move but he did not want to acknowledge Stark Senior’s presence.

Steve turned his head a bit to see the man with a gleeful look. His smile was a bit too big, his eyes a bit too wide. It creeped Steve out but he needed to know, “Why'd you do it?” 

Howard smile grew impossibly as he began to answer Steve shook his head and cut in, “Why would you kill your son? The one person you were supposed to protect?”

The smile fell from Howard’s face and he had the audacity to look angry. Steve didn't care. This man was a monster, “the same reason I killed all of them. I did it to-”

“Don't fucking bullshit me,” Steve cut Howard off with a growl.

“I'm not. I'm not capable of-” Howard Started but Steve just would not have it.

“He was your son! All he ever wanted was for you to be proud of him! There must have been something. Did you feel nothing? Did you not care about him? Was he not-” Steve roared but was cut off by Howard shouting over him.

“I did because I loved him okay!” Howard was breathing hard at this point and Steve was rendered silent.

“Because you loved him?” Steve was scandalized that someone would kill their kin because they loved them.

“YES! I...Tony is my baby boy. I needed...I needed to protect him and the only way I could do that was make him a victim. We lived in a time where people would have just persecuted him for my actions. Sins of the father is for the son to bare. He would have been a paraya for people to destroy. The world did not deserve him!” Howard yelled looking angry but surprised at his own outburst.

For the first time in a long time, Steve did not know how to respond. He just stared at a heaving Howard Stark in utter disbelief. How does this make any sense? Howard disappeared after that leaving Steve alone to ponder what had just happened. Was it true? If so, then Howard was deranged negligent but he at least cared for his son in the most outrageously horrifying way.

Steve began to go back to the task he set out to do and that was putting up his camera equipment. It was not state of the art cameras but they worked nicely for this type of video work. New cameras just don't know how to capture it the same way.

His mind kept churning not really landing anywhere. He did not know what to think. Howard was a monster but at least now he understood some part of Howard was not all...evil. Still, there should have been ways to protect your son without having to kill him. Tony did not deserve that fate.

“Do you love him?” A different but familiar voice asked behind him.

“I thought I already answered that question,” Steve replied turning to see Maria standing by the fireplace.

“We used to have such lavish dinner parties here,” Maria commented as she rubbed the marble mantle.

“Really?” Steve asked curiously turning fully towards her.

“Yes,” a third voice answered and Steve wished he had more time before Howard had composed himself enough to come back and bother him, “Tony though hated them. I tried to make sure he didn't have to come to each one but to a kid, it seemed like all we did was have parties with no end.”

“Why must you dampen my presence Howard,” Maria growled at Howard and Steve suddenly felt like he was just third wheeling this conversation.

“Mariana,” Howard sighed, “I am not here for you. I am here to talk to Rogers. We are having a gentleman’s conversation so please go…try on one of your many dresses.”

“Gentleman’s talk is no longer a thing, Howard. And for the record you aren't a gentleman you are a monster,” Maria said scathingly before disappearing through the door not before giving Steve one last look. It was a haunting look. A look like she was saying goodbye to a dying man.

Steve sat there staring after her long after she disappeared wondering where Tony was. He should have been done by now.

“Funny how time seems to slow down around the dead,” Stark stated as of reading Steve's mind.

“Not long enough it seems,” Steve replied dryly making Stark chuckle. Even the man's laugh gave Steve the creeps.

“Are you willing to do anything for Tony, Steven?” Stark suddenly asked after minutes of silence.

Steve looked right into Howard Stark’s eyes and replied without blinking, “yes.”

“Then let's get started shall we?” Stark stepped toward Steve and he knew this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

 

Steve felt his heart beating fast and strong in his throat as Stark came around behind him looking at him from the small glass mirror across the room.

“One last chance Rogers,” Stark warned but his face looked too gleeful for Steve to believe it was.

Steve just closed his eyes and nodded.

Steve thought it would be more painful. It was easy really. Dying. It felt like he was floating as he fell towards the floor. It was an odd but exhilarating moment. He could feel something warm touching his fingertips slowly realizing that it was his own blood. The world around him was dimming and the noise was blocked.

He felt a pair of arms pull him off the floor and into their lap. Even as his world darkened and hazed Steve could tell Tony's face from anywhere.

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve couched out with a smile using his last remaining strength to lift his hand to Tony's jaw line. He couldn't hear Tony's reply if there was one. But it didn't matter. He was going to be joining him soon. They will have forever together.

Steve kept his hand on Tony's jaw until he had no strength in his body and his world faded to black.

Death was truly painless.


End file.
